


One Revelation or Two, Sir?

by a_lanart



Series: Mystery Verse [22]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA How Ianto found his snark. It has coffee, it's a drabble, and it's part of the Mystery 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Revelation or Two, Sir?

Title: One revelation or two, sir?  
Author: Aeron Lanart  
Genre: Crossover - Torchwood/Highlander  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Torchwood S1 and S2?  
Warnings: None  
Word count: 100 excluding title/header

~*~

Ianto had tried to keep a lid on it, he really had, but even through the shock of Jack's return and the careful dancing round each other that had inevitably ended in Jack's bed, he hadn't quite managed to suppress the playfulness that had been uncovered or the gallows humour that had been set free. It all came to a head when Ianto took Jack his coffee to be met with the most quizzical expression on the Captain's face.

"What the hell got into you while I was away?" Jack asked. Ianto turned away, and smiled.

"That would be Methos..."


End file.
